nationredfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons can be divided into melee and projectile weapons. Weapons are found on the battlefield and range from crowbars to handguns and machine guns. The following table describes the in-game range, damage (and number of projectiles per shot), magazine size and the game weight which affects player movement speed. I.e. a game weight of 1.0 does not affect movement speed at all (100%), a weight of 1.2 results in player speed of 83%. Note: Some weapons may not be available in the demo or trial version of the game. Note: Press '''Q' to switch between primary and secondary weapons.'' Note: Press' F''' to lock/unlock your current weapon. While a weapon is locked, you will not pick up any new weapons.'' Axe Range: 1.4m/4.5ft Damage: 750 Weight: 1.2 Firing Rate: n/a Crowbar Range: 1.5m/5.0ft Damage: 500 Weight: 1.1 Firing Rate: n/a Machete Range: 1.35m/4.5ft Damage: 500 Weight: 1.0 Firing Rate: n/a Glock 19 Range: 10m/33.0ft Damage: 225 Weight: 1.0 Firing Rate: manual Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 19 (24) Glock 19 Dual Range: 10m/33.0ft Damage: 225 Weight: 1.2 Firing Rate: manual Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 38 (48) Beretta 93R Burst Range: 5.5m/18.5ft Damage: 150x3 Weight: 1.05 Firing Rate: manual (3-round burst) Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 20 (25) Jack Hammer Range: 4.5m/15.0ft Damage: 85x6 Weight: 1.2 Firing Rate: 8r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 16 (20) Steam Hammer Range: 1.5m/5.0ft Damage: 50x10 Weight: 5 Firing Rate: 10r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 12 (15) Flame Thrower Range: 3.5m/12.0ft Damage: 200 Weight: 1.1 Firing Rage: 12r/s effective Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 50 (63) 7' Nail Gun ﻿ ﻿Range: 5.0m/16.0ft Damage: 225 Weight: 1.05 Firing Rate: 16r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 50 (63) Mac 10 Submachine Gun Range: 5.0m/15.0ft Damage: 250 Weight: 1.0 Firing Rate: 14r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 52 (65) 9mm Uzi Range: 5.0m/16.0ft Damage: 200 Weight: 1.1 Firing Rate: 18r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 32 (40) 9mm Uzi Dual Range: 5.0m/16.0ft Damage: 200 Weight: 1.2 Firing Rate: 18r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 64 (80) MP5K Range: 5.0m/16.5ft Damage: 250 Weight: 1.125 Firing Rate: 15r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 30 (38) AK74-U Range: 6.5m/22.0ft Damage: 250 Weight: 1.125 Firing Rate: 18r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 40 (50) M4A1 Carbine Range: 7.5m/25.0ft Damage: 275 Weight: 1.15 Firing Rate: 15r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 30 (38) M240B ﻿ Range: 7.0m/23.5ft Damage: 145 Weight: 1.175 Firing Rate: 20r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 75 (94) M107 ﻿ Range: 15.0m/50.0ft Damage: 1500 Weight: 1.4 Firing Rate: 4r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 10 (13) Minigun ﻿ Range: 5.0m/16.5ft Damage: 110 Weight: 1.45 Firing Rate: 18r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 100 (125) AA-12 ﻿ Range: 3.75m/12.5ft Damage: 50x8 Weight: 1.2 Firing Rate: 11r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 20 (25) Super Shorty Range: 4.0m/13.5ft Damage: 125x12 Weight: 3.0 Firing Rate: manual Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 4 (5) M1014 Shotgun Range: 5.0m/16.0ft Damage: 150x12 Weight: 1.08 Firing Rate: 4r/s Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 6 (8) M79 Range: 10.0m/33.0ft Damage: 2750 Weight: 1.1 Firing Rate: manual MGL Range: 7.0m/25.0ft Damage: 1250 Weight: 1.3 Firing Rate: manual Magazine Size (w/Heavy Ammo): 6 (8) ﻿